


Rolling, Rolling

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Sausage Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Rolling, Rolling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



"Come on, angel, you wanted me to do something positive for the environment. The newspapers say too much meat-eating is bad for it -"

"Hmmph," Aziraphale said.

" - and someone has to compensate for the amount of animals that you devour. So, I came up with a nice, mass-market vegan sausage roll. Everyone's happy, and I'm owed a tempting in Norway in November."

"Everyone's not happy," Aziraphale said glumly, indicating the ranting coming from his ancient television. "I know you think there's no such thing as bad publicity, Crowley, but honestly, did you _have_ to swap it for Piers Morgan's usual snack?"


End file.
